


Breathing

by chimeradragon



Series: A Spark of Something [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ALMOST Character Death, BAMF Stiles, Beta Derek, Beta Derek Hale, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Spark!Stiles, Werewolves, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3093779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can't ... heal," Derek rasped breathily as his eyes flickered gold. "Too weak."</p><p>"No! You will fight, dammit!" Stiles growled as he pressed a little harder.</p><p>((I have no beta, all mistakes are my own))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing

A harsh slap brought Derek back to the present with a gasp. He whined and wheezed, the sounds more pathetic when the wolf tied to do ... anything and failed because he was too weak.

And getting weaker by the minute.

With the arrow that was lodged between two of his ribs and puncturing a lung, he didn't sound good.

"Derek, you can't do this! You've been through too much to die like this," Stiles insisted as he pressed harder with his shirt around the arrow and tried to stem the blood pouring from the wound.

"Can't ... heal," Derek rasped breathily as his eyes flickered gold. "Too weak."

"No! You will fight, dammit!" Stiles growled as he pressed a little harder.

"Tired..."

"You're not leaving me here like this," Stiles replied, voice wavering slightly. "You're going to live. Or I will personally find a way to drag you back and kick your ass myself."

Derek huffed. A sound that would have been a laugh under any other circumstances.

Scott slid to his knees beside the pair. "How's he doing?" He asked as he reached out to carefully take Derek's hand and leach some of his pain.

"Not good," Stiles replied as he swallowed hard. "But he's had worse. He'll be okay ... right?"

"Deaton is on his way," Scott said instead as his veins crawled black with the pain from the older werewolf. "He should be here any minute."

"What about the Bite?" Stiles asked suddenly as a thought struck him.

"What?" Scott asked, surprised by the question enough to drop Derek's hand. The elder wolf groaned weakly as his eyes fluttered open.

"He's practically human now, right?" Stiles asked as his mind worked quickly. "So if he's human, and you Bite him, then he can be werewolf again, right? And that would save his life."

"It's not that simple," Deaton said as he came to a halt next to the small group. He knelt, bag in hand. "I need you to pull your hands away, Stiles."

"Why isn't it that simple?" Stiles demanded as he slowly relinquished the pressure around Derek's would. His shirt was soaked with blood and his hands were shaking.

Deaton leaned in with gloved hands and slowly peeled the soaked material away from Derek's chest. He looked over the would for a moment before digging on his bag and pulling out a scalpel. "I'm going to have to make the entry wound a little bigger so I can get the arrow out, Derek." The former wolf nodded and leaned his head back against Stiles' leg as he closed his eyes and tried to brace himself against the coming pain.

"Do it," Derek said, voice breathy and weak.

"I'll need you to pull it out, Stiles," Deaton said as he looked over at the teen. "I need to concentrate on freeing the head as it comes out so it will do the least amount of damage.

Stiles swallowed hard as he looked down at Derek but nodded after a moment and placed shaky hands on the arrow shaft. 

Scott took Derek's hand back in his own and braced himself. Deaton nodded and carefully sliced into Derek's wound, opening it up far enough to ease the arrow out whike Stiles pulled on the arrow in a single, steady go, eyes concentrating on the weapon he was trying to get out of his friend and not the pain it was obviously causing him. Or the blood it was drawing. He heard a whine and a whimper but it seemed less... potent than the usual noises that came from Derek.

"Almost there..." Deaton soothed as he made another small incision and the arrow slid free with a wet noise. Derek gasped as blood flowed from the wound, a breathy sound that seemed to be getting weaker. "We need to hurry and close this up before he bleeds into his lungs and drowns."

Scott nodded and slipped on a pair of gloves to assist while Stiles knelt next to Derek, hands hovering shakily, empty after he chucked the arrow to the side.

"Pulmonary aspiration..." Stiles muttered under his breath as his eyes lost focus.

"Stiles!" Scott snapped as he handed over supplies. "We need you to hold onto this. We have to save him, right?"

Stiles shook himself and looked up as his hands automatically took the bag. "Yeah... yeah! What do you want me to do?"

Derek wheezed as frothy blood bubbled up from between his lips. His hand reached up with waning strength and latched onto Stiles' wrist without upsetting the medical supplies in his hands. His eyebrows were drawn together and his lips moved as though he was trying to say something but no sound escaped his lips. His eyes seemed to be losing focus and he was deathly pale.

"He's not breathing!" Scott said, tone slightly panicked.

Deaton's calm demeanor slipped for a moment as he continued to work. "He'll be alright."

"His lips are turning blue..." Stiles murmured softly as he felt Scott take things from the bag in his hands. He felt Derek's hand slip off of his wrist as his eyes fluttered shut. "Asphyxiation..."

"Stiles!" Deaton's voice was hard this time as he looked up and caught the teen's eyes with his own. "Do you know CPR?"

Stiles blinked owlishly as he nodded. "Yeah..."

"Good. You need to breathe for Derek," Deaton replied. "I need Scott to help me close up the wound, but Derek's too weak to pull in enough oxygen on his own. You need to breathe for him."

Stiles' eyes went comically wide at the statement. He looked down, amber eyes noting the way Derek's pulse was jumping at his neck but getting slower. The way the older man's chest wasn't moving. Stiles set the bag next to Scott and nodded. "I can do that," he said as he wiped his hands on his pants several times before looking up to confirm it was okay.

"Any time now. We don't want to lose him," Deaton said before turning back to his work.

Stiles wiped his hands again before tipping Derek's head back. He made sure everything was the way he'd been taught in his CPR class before he pinched Derek's nose and started breathing for him. His hands made an abortive gesture after the first two breaths because he wanted to do the chest compressions automatically. He shook himself before moving back to force air into Derek's lungs.

"Almost done," Deaton said as he sat back for a second to let Scott pour water over the wound to make sure they hadn't missed anything.

Stiles didn't move or stop in his work. Just continued to breathe for Derek and hoped the former wolf would be okay.

Deaton moved back in and got back to work on trying to patch up Derek's chest. He and Scott worked in silence while Stiles felt like he might explode from nerves or something else, he wasn't entirely sure. He closed his eyes, willing this work, just like when he used the mountain ash at the party to trap Matt and Jackson.

"Stiles, we're done," Scott said as he pulled his friend back.

Stiles shook his head. "Is he breathing on his own yet?"

Scott, Deaton, and Stiles watched in silence for a few moments. Deaton checked for Derek's pulse and frowned. "I can't find his pulse," Deaton said as he checked again.

Stiles couldn't sit around doing nothing and he surged forward, eyes on Derek. He started full CPR, breathing and chest compressions. He talked while he did the compressions, not realizing what was coming out of his mouth. "Come on, Derek," he murmured, voice sounding wrecked as he worked. "You can't leave me-us like this. You gotta fight! Come on!"

Scott sat back, eyes dark with worry and dispair. "Isn't there something I can do?" he asked Deaton.

"I'm sorry. But the Bite wouldn't take. His body would reject it. Probably not fatally, but it wouldn't help things at this point," Deaton replied with a frown. "Either he starts breathing on his own or we have to wait for an ambulance to arrive. There's nothing else we can do for him."

Stiles paused in the CPR to slap Derek across the face, hopping it would work like the time in the hospital when Jennifer had knocked him out and he didn't seem to breathing that time either.

"Stiles..." Scott's voice wavered as he tried to get his friend's attention. He put a gentle hand on Stiles' shoulder.

Stiles shrugged the hand off and closed his eyes for a second as he went through all the information he'd heard about CPR and things like that. He opened his eyes and moved to straddle Derek's waist.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Scott asked, genuinely confused by his friend's behavior.

"Last resort," Stiles replied as he tried to gage the spot he would need to hit and how much force he was going to need. He let his mind drift as he concentrated, letting the sounds around him fade. He closed his eyes and sent out a silent prayer to any entity that might be listening that this would work. He drew his hand back and landed a hard blow to Derek's chest and waited.

"He's trying to restart Derek's heart," Deaton said softly. "It might work. Stranger things have happened."

Stiles struck again and heard a soft noise but nothing else. He drew back one more time and this time heard a whine and a wheeze from Derek. He gave a relieved smile as the other wheezed again and seemed to be breathing on his own.

Derek's eyes fluttered open slowly, flashing blue unexpectedly, as he looked up at Stiles hovering over him. His eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Stiles?"

Stiles couldn't help the relieved laugh that left him as he noted the way Derek had started healing. Still slow but faster than a human. "We did it! You're alive!"

Derek's head tilted a little as he looked at the small group surrounding him. "I can feel that. Why does my chest hurt so much?"

"Stiles literally forced your heart to start beating again by hitting you," Scott answered, feeling relieved. He let his head hang for a moment before he moved to help Deaton start cleaning up the mess around them.

Derek huffed, still a little breathless as his lips slowly lost the blue tinge to them. He looked over at Scott for a second before looking up at Stiles again, raising an eyebrow at the fact that the teen was still straddling him.

Stiles blushed a little but didn't move. "Sorry, it was the best angle. You know... for restarting your heart and everything."

Derek's eyes flashed as his nostrils flared and he scented want and happiness from Stiles.

"Dude! Your eyes!" Scott said as he leaned in excitedly.

Derek's eyebrows drew together. "But... I thought..." he looked to Deaton, expression a little lost.

Deaton pursed his lips for a moment. "It looks like your heart wasn't the only thing Stiles jump started." The others merely stared as they waited for him to elaborate. "Like with the Mountain Ash, Stiles was able to ... Spark a change. This time it meant restarting both Derek's heart and the power that makes him a werewolf. I suspect it has something to do with emotion as well. A bond you two might share?"

Stiles looked at Derek with an almost spooked look that was reflected by the werewolf.

"We'll just leave you two to sort this out," Deaton said as he stood. "Come on, Scott, I believe we might be needed elsewhere."

Scott just nodded and stood, moving with Deaton numbly.

"So..." Stiles drawled as soon as the two were out of sight.

Derek merely raised an eyebrow.

The End


End file.
